Christopher Holt
Christopher Holt 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. '''Bio Honduras Name (Age): '''Christopher Holt (26) '''Current Residence: '''Fresno, CA '''Occupation: '''Graphic Designer '''Tribe Designation: '''Fans (Llegada) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Smart, Millennial, Innovative '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''Maybe this is a little raw or whatever but my favorite music is stuff like Twenty One Pilots and MCR and P!ATD, so I'd just have to bring some of their beats on an old iPod shuffle just for the effect. Then Flaming Hot Cheetos, because fuck yes. And finally, to actually be conventional and not just a grubby sarcastic slob, I'd bring a water filter so we can drink on the first day without having to get a fire to boil water over. '''Previous Castaway You're Most Like: '''I actually thought Faris Larsson was about as close as you can get to my doppelganger, minus the fact that you know, he's white and blonde. But like, fuck, I'm probably edgier than him which is saying something, and I get him. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''So obviously I'm pretty raw and edgy and awkward, but that's just part of what's going to help me in this game. When I'm going into a serious challenge, I can cut down the frills and focus on the task, and succeed. I know this game extremely well, I've seen every season multiple times, and I want to win this. I'm going to bring new strategy and new life to this game while hiding behind this cringy Millennial persona, and trust me, it's going to be fuckin' great. ''Honduras'' '''Placement: 9/20 Votes Against: 12 Challenge Wins: 5 Days Lasted: 28 Christopher found himself getting into the majority easily in the early parts of ''Honduras ''due to his strategic chops. In the Fans majority alliance, he bonded closely with Freya McClain and Cressida Anube. He was keen on keeping the original alliance together despite some changes in the game plan. After the swap, his alliance maintained control, and he was never in much real danger. The only time he received votes pre-merge was when two members of his alliance voted against him just in case their target had an idol. At the merge, his alliance found itself in the minority, and Christopher was seen as its strategic mastermind. At the Final 11, he used his idol to save himself, idoling out traitor Uriah Masterson. His alliance gained the upper hand after Pia Chavez flipped to their side at the Final 10. However, the next round, Tae Min Kim was the target, but he used an idol. Tae Min and his allies pinned their votes on Christopher, eliminating him in hopes of fracturing the majority by removing their strategic leader. At Final Tribal Council, Christopher was stuck between voting for Pia or Nichole Tarquin, one of his allies. He eventually voted for Pia due to her answering his question more strategically while Nichole tried to flatter him. Category:9th Place Category:Idoled Out Category:Jury Members Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:On Every Tribe Category:African American Castaways Category:California Castaways